Obvious
by Goten0040
Summary: A meeting of Batman and Catwoman in Gotham’s Museum of Art. Slight Batman/Catwoman.


**Obvious**

_(Summary: A meeting of Batman and Catwoman in Gotham's Museum of Art. Slight Batman/Catwoman.)_

_(Author's Note: Wrote this little ficlet in order to attempt to get my form back. I haven't written in awhile, and this is far from my best, but I felt like it, and maybe, just maybe I'll be able to kick some writer's block now. I always enjoyed these two. Enjoy!)_

She felt a smirk flicker upon her plump lips as she stood atop Gotham's Museum of Art. A flick of the tongue against said lips and a quick finger pop, and she was ready to go. There was a large cats exhibit going on during the week - a perfect opportunity for her. She had to move fast - an exhibit this obvious would no doubt signal the Batman. Her eyes trailed across the horizon, searching for the Dark Knight and finding no sight of him. _May get away with this one, Selena._

With that, she hopped down into the lobby of the museum. Her heels gave only a subtle click against the marble floor, her vision in gold as it flitted through her goggles. She moved quickly, stealthily, with a grace unbeknownst to many that knew her outside of her… night occupation. She swung around a corner and felt her eyes practically twinkle at the sight. _Lions and tigers and panthers, oh my!_

Unfortunate for her, just as she approached a particularly lovely painting of a lioness, a flash of black darted through the small sliver of light from the skylight. _Damn._ As amusing as the Batman was, she didn't really like the idea of leaving behind all the glorious art that would come with her thieving. She pulled the whip from her waist and cracked it against the floor.

"Not as stealthy as usual, Batman," she crooned. "Come on out and say hello."

"You're getting obvious too," Batman replied, drifting from the shadows into the light. His cape washed into the black background making it hard to discern exactly how he was standing or what he had in his hands. "This exhibit had your name all over it."

"Well, it _is_ an excellent art show. Isn't this lovely?" She indicated the painting she had been attempting to steal just moments ago.

"Everyone should get to enjoy it," the Dark Knight argued.

Catwoman crossed her arms across her chest, spinning the whip casually in her hand. "The exhibit is closing tomorrow, Batman. Everyone in Gotham's already enjoyed it."

Her clawed hand crept toward the painting, but the Batman of course intercepted it with his own. His gloved hand clamped around her wrist.

"You can make this easy, Catwoman."

"Mmm, I love it when you're rough with me," she purred. "I'll never do the easy thing with you, Batsy."

He was silent, though she was quite certain the comment amused him. The man had a real knack for keeping a straight face. She raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn't let go.

"I think you enjoy too."

His eyes narrowed in response, but no words were uttered.

"Why so silent, Batsy? Cat got your tongue?" She chuckled, shining a claw close to his jaw line.

"Funny," he stated rather critically.

"Obviously," she replied in a similar tone, a bit annoyed.

She yanked her hand from his grip and cracked her whip against the floor. "I suppose I can fight you for these glorious pieces of art."

"You're not getting out of here with anything," he growled, pulling out his bat-a-rang. It gleamed in the moonlight.

She pouted playfully. "Not even one tiny little painting?"

"Not one."

"We'll see to that. Let's dance, Batman." She snapped her fingers and approached slowly, her hips swishing as if she were actually feline.

He stood like stone, ready for her next move. She grinned at him.

"…I'll lead," he said, making a move to punch her. She dodged it, sliding around his back.

"Sure of that?" she asked, grasping his cape.

It quickly flew from her hands, and the bat-a-rang took a good slice from her shoulder.

"Ow!"

It quickly made its way back to the Bat's hands.

"I told you, Catwoman - I'm not going to make this easy on you."

She gripped the wound on her shoulder for a moment, eyeing him with a smirk. "I'm not going to go easy on you either."

A fistfight ensued - not one easily succumbing to the other. The Batman of course had more physical prowess, but Catwoman was far more agile than he was.. Neither was going down easily, and she had to admit that she was enjoying it quite a bit. It was heated, and the man was definitely sexy - what she could see of him anyway. _I wonder if his face looks a good as his body._ Still, the most intriguing part was how familiar he felt. When she grabbed an arm to stop a punch, or slid past his torso, she swore she'd been among the same presence before - outside of her fights with Batman. _I wonder what color his eyes are. Are they blue like mine? Or are they green? Perhaps they have flecks of gold like a cat… Such a fascinating man._

He managed to get the upper hand and down she went - down the floor, his hands pinning her wrists by her head.

"Do you keep many women in this position, Batman?" She crooned.

"Enough, Catwoman. You lost," he growled, his eyes narrow slits.

"You're angry because you like the question." She hooked her leg behind his and flipped him over. "Who's on top now?"

There was a moment of silence between them that zipped by. Batman seemed to actually have no idea how to react. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins - a rush far more exciting than theft. This man was a mystery, a beautiful shape of mystery cut from stone. She felt a purr rattle in her throat and flick against her tongue as she looked upon his form.

"You can easily overpower me, Batsy. Why haven't you? Are you at a loss of what to do next? Or are you… just enjoying the position?"

She gave him a piercing gaze. "I'm waiting."

He pushed her off of him and stood. Disappointed, she sat on the marble floor, glaring at him. She had expected a much more interesting reaction. _I've been reading too many trashy novels._

"Sorry, Catwoman. You'll have to get your thrills somewhere else - like jail."

"No Arkham for me, eh? I'm not crazy enough for that." She stood as well, putting her hands on her hips. "Or am I?"

"Well, dressing up in a cat suit isn't what most Gotham citizens consider sane - but who am I to judge?" He spoke it seriously, but the question was almost teasing. "You're a thief. You're going to jail."

"Sorry, Batsy." She swung her whip onto a large statue in the center of the room, hopping to the top of it and breaking open the skylight. "Not tonight! If you ever need a good whipping, don't fail to give me a call." She blew him a kiss.

He headed after her, but she quickly evaded him on the rooftops.

He glared into the night, looking for any sign of her, but she was gone. She would never know that she'd actually gotten to him… just for a second.

_Damn._


End file.
